It's me, a cross fan fic
by Five nights at fanfiction
Summary: a cross fan fic of fnaf, fire emblem, and metroid (i ran out of categories), its my and my partners first fan fic so comments would be nice.


Chapter One  
Purple Man P.O.V

"Ugh another day of this blood hole!" I said furiously while I look  
at the potential victims... "It's been 25 Fricken Years since my death I have been trapped in this infernal prison." I said while walking along the long halls *I guess you been wondering who am I or where am I, well have you ever heard of a game called five nights at freddy's?* "I guess not then..*I'm known by many names..., but you can call me the purple man..* ." Man I can't believe that kids still like this sorry excuse of pizzeria.", "Ugh, what to do, what to do." I said boredly while looking at all the greasy cheerful victims crowding the show stage to just touch ONE of those Mechanical looking demons. "DAMMIT! It's really boring to be dead!" I said angrily, I keep floating along while little victims pass through my purple dangerous SEXY soul (the purple man is a bit of a narcissist, narcissist = someone who is in love with themselves." HEY! i hear that!")"Mom can we go home already? I just want to play my new Zbox 1987!." "No you little brother billy want to play little longer, now stop complaining or you won't play your tintendo thingy." said the annoyed mom, "uuggghh those sorry excuses for humans" I said annoyed. " Fine!... at least i have my Gds with Metroid!"said the boy with glee, *This boy need to take shower and fast he smell 3 day old milk! Yuck!*, " I don't feel so good…" said the boy now in green * thats what you get if you eat in this dump..*, " gotto go to the bathroom Mom! Be right back!" said the boy now rushing to the bathroom. I was about to float away until I see a quick sharp of light caught in my corner of my purple eyes* " wonder why these pathetic children liked to have these thing?" I question while looking at the portable device, I kept staring at it until I saw a brown and sorta high tech flying thing landing on top of the ground, after it landed i saw a heavy suited thing coming out of the flying thingy and starting rushing out of the thing and start going into an underground hole. * I wonder what it doing.* I wonder, I kept looking at the portable device and decide to go check it out, so I magically went inside of the screen( like mario did in super mario 64, and yes he can do that..) * man this hurt a lot even if i'm dead* I finally got in the portable device " uhh i never thought i can do this." I said amuse, i kept walking floating around to look for that same hole " Where's that stinking hole!" i said now frustrated. * Man I am tired* i thought while i lean in too the wall, " I give up, i can't find that stinking ho-'" I said now slipping through the wall, I Drop in to a open area where some sort of brain shape in a glass tank in the middle? " DAMN YOU SAMUS! I WILL FIND, AND I WILL KILL YOU" said the furious creature yelling at top of its voice, *uh oh better hide* I said nervously while hiding in the dark corner, " I WILL GET MY REVENGE SAMUS! JUST YOU WAIT! UGH!" said the creature furiously, * Man! it's really mad it could probably take anyone on its path just to get it revenge* i thought amuse. * wait minute, i just had an idea! only if it works if it agrees…* i thought, i slowly walk where the creature is at " uh hello?" i said* great job on that entry* i thought while mentally face palming, "WHAT DO YOU WANT NO-" said the now curios and upset creature, " Who the Hell Are You?" said the hideous creature while looking at me, * Thanks goodness it's not upset anymore….. but for how long?* I thought, * Well you can call me the purple man, and I'm here to help to get your revenge..."

to be continued...

author note: Hello guys, and thank you guys really much for reading our story! Also like to add that this was story was created by two people, me and my dearest friend Almspark and professional monster hunter, which means this one account count as two people. anyways this is our ever first fanfic we posted so i hope you guys understand we are newbies on this story making business if you guys have any suggestions just post comment below. I will see you guys on the flip side!


End file.
